Cafe Balsack
by Syad
Summary: Fanfic para el reto HOPE del día 9 (romance) de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Mirai Trunks aprendiendo a vivir como un joven normal y corriente, sin serlo...


**Tenía varias opciones para nombrar este fic. Una de ellas podría haber sido "Espabila", otra "un año después", pero al final ha sido "Café Balssack y pastel de frambuesa" por evidentes motivos (que descubriréis al leer)... y porque Balssack lleva dos S (?)**

 **No digo nada más.**

 **Os dejo con la lectura. ¡Disfrutadla!**

* * *

 **Café Balssack y pastel de frambuesa**

Un año había pasado desde la destrucción de los androides. Gracias a su estado de super saiyajin, Trunks había pasado desapercibido como salvador del mundo. Y era algo de lo que se alegraba profundamente.

En la vida que había comenzado para todos, en ese día a día restaurado, nadie conocía su doble identidad.

Y, ansioso por beberse aquella nueva vida, Trunks, como muchos otros jóvenes, se había matriculado en la nueva Universidad, una institución que renacía de las cenizas de un mundo apocalíptico, en la que predominaba el ansia por florecer, el hambre de conocimientos y los ideales valientes y desprovistos de ambiciones egoístas. El ansia por saber, por crear un mundo mejor, era lo que les movía.

Obviamente la tan ansiada educación, no era gratis. Los escasos maestros que aún quedaban vivos necesitaban un sueldo, la institución necesitaba financiar sus proyectos y la matrícula no era demasiado costosa, pero lo era lo suficiente como para que muchos no pudieran pagarla.

Pero existían soluciones. Había becas, había facilidades. Nadie debía quedarse fuera si su deseo era estudiar. Y, por supuesto, muchos alumnos tenían un empleo a tiempo parcial para poder costear sus estudios.

Trunks, obviamente no tuvo problemas económicos para matricularse. Y si no hubiera tenido recursos le habrían aceptado igual; era el hijo de Bulma, el nieto del icónico profesor Briefs, un genio entre los genios, un visionario que revolucionó el mundo tecnológico de su época con su gran obra, las cápsulas Hoi Poi.

Pero esa faceta de celebridad sólo era conocida por los profesores. Entre sus compañeros él era un estudiante más. Tan sólo un muchacho más entre las demás almas estudiantiles. Su nombre no significaba nada para la generación post-apocalíptica, era tan sólo una curiosidad. La Corporación Cápsula no cambió sus vidas en ningún sentido. Los sacrificios de sus familiares y amigos sí.

Su adaptación a la nueva vida universitaria fue difícil. Trunks no era una persona fácil a la hora de socializar. Era muy tímido por naturaleza y, por las circunstancias que le tocó vivir, estaba acostumbrado a esconderse, a evitar grupos numerosos, a tener pocos amigos o conocidos, a limitarse a relacionarse en contadas ocasiones con el resto de seres humanos.

A causa de esto, Trunks tuvo un inicio de clases complicado. "Terapia de choque" dirían algunos. El primer día, se vio entrando en un salón de clases abarrotado de personas, y llegando tarde, para más inri. Tras recibir el aviso del maestro, Trunks recorrió en silencio el eterno espacio entre la puerta y el único lugar libre que localizó, al final del aula, sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en él y con la vista fija en el suelo.

Destacó desde aquel momento, podía notarlo. Que fuera introvertido y humilde no quitaba que se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

Pero eso no le facilitaba la vida en absoluto. No interactuaba apenas con los demás. Su aspecto físico les resultaba imponente, casi magnético, sobretodo a ellas. Y él carecía de valor para iniciar conversaciones, para hacer amistades.

Y, además, su inteligencia innata no pasaba desapercibida, ni para compañeros ni para el profesorado. Trunks era un alumno "estrella". Apenas tomaba notas, su memoria era asombrosa.

Pero todo lo que le caracterizaba y que, a ojos de cualquiera, debiera facilitarle la vida, no lo hacía en absoluto.

Su atractivo masculino y brutal, su timidez tan acusada, su misterioso silencio y su aguda inteligencia le hacían parecer alguien intocable, inalcanzable. Hasta existían crueles rumores acerca de que su perfección se debía, en realidad, a que Trunks era un nuevo modelo de androide que aprendía del comportamiento humano para atacarles cuando menos lo esperaran.

¡Él, un androide! ¡Él, que les había salvado la vida! Obviamente no podía hacer semejante confesión, y, escuchar esas cosas, sólo provocaba que tratara de esconderse aún más. El muro de hormigón que representaba su timidez se alzaba más y más alto.

Pero un día, ocurrió algo que cambió las perspectivas de su tiempo en la facultad: un trabajo en grupo. Y los dos muchachos con los que le tocó hacerlo resultaron ser buena gente.

Poco a poco la confianza fluyó entre ellos. Trunks no era tan diferente de los demás jóvenes como él pensaba, no estaba tan alejado de su propia humanidad.

No era un bicho raro.

Los diálogos relacionados con la materia pasaron a otros más amenos, a confesiones curiosas de cada uno, a risas y a tardes enteras charlando, y hasta escuchando música. Incluso sus gustos musicales eran parecidos.

El trabajo pasó a segundo plano y necesitaron sacar tiempo del sueño nocturno para poder acabarlo. Pero finalmente, sobretodo gracias a los conocimientos de Trunks y a su facilidad con la materia, lograron buenas calificaciones.

Los rumores comenzaron a desaparecer, los meses pasaron y la timidez de Trunks iba siendo superada poco a poco. Incluso se atrevía a participar en debates en clase y charlaba animadamente acerca de temas de interés general, ¡hasta se atrevía con comentarios chistosos!

Se estaba produciendo un cambio en él. Comenzaba, por fin, a vivir su juventud.

Hasta que un día... La vio.

No iban al mismo salón de clases, ni siquiera compartían aulas de práctica. Sólo se cruzaban en los pasillos, y cuando eso sucedía, el tiempo se detenía.

Para Trunks no existía nada alrededor, ni bullicio, ni paredes... Sólo ella y su andar pausado y bonito, su lacio cabello castaño siempre suelto flotando tras ella, y sus ojos color chocolate finamente delineados, resaltando unas pestañas ya de por sí espesas y oscuras.

Era el ser más lindo que había visto, y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora cuando, aún en el aula, oía el sonido del timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases. Cuando eso sucedía, el joven abandonaba a toda prisa el salón.

Era el momento en que podía verla recorrer el pasillo de la facultad. Y Trunks se posicionaba siempre en el mismo lugar, en la sombra proyectada por un enorme armario de material, lejos de todos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para apreciar bien sus facciones. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, de no ser visto.

Y esto se llevaba repitiendo ya dos meses. Dos meses en los que no había sido capaz de provocar una conversación.

Toda su capacidad intelectual se reducía a la de un garbanzo cuando ella aparecía en su campo de visión, y su corazón luchaba por salirsele del pecho.

Aquel éxtasis existencial duraba apenas sesenta segundos, el minuto que tardaba ella en recorrer el pasillo desde su salón de clases hasta la salida del edificio. Entonces la perdía de vista. Y recobraba la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Un día la vio sonreír y le pareció que había mirado hacia él. Pero él, alarmado, retiró en seguida la mirada. Lo último que deseaba era que ella pensara que él era un acosador o algo así… Porque algo así era...

Lo que seguía a continuación era pura rutina. Alcanzar a Milos y a Yannick e integrarse en la conversación, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Hasta que un día ellos volvieron sobre sus pasos, y le descubrieron, en su lugar de costumbre, al acecho, comiéndose con la mirada a una linda chica que recorría el pasillo principal.

Aquel día Trunks salió de su ensoñación antes de hora.

— Señor Brieeefs… — Murmuró Milos. Trunks dio un respingo y se giró hacia la voz que le llamaba en tono reprobatorio. — Esa no es manera de mirar a una muchacha. Tu mirada no es limpia, para nada.

Yannick simplemente rió al ver la expresión de Trunks, que no sabía si responder o huir. Optó por una combinación de ambas y entre dientes, masculló:

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? No estaba mirando a nadie… — Y sin darle tiempo a que Milos continuara con sus comentarios, se precipitó hacia la salida, dejándoles atrás. Pero el sonrojo y la mirada al suelo le delataban.

Milos y Yannick se miraron, cómplices, y echaron a correr tras él. ¡Oooh! Una ocasión así no podía dejarse pasar, no sabían cuándo volverían a tener la oportunidad de chinchar a su amigo.

Pasó una semana, y el viernes siguiente, después del "incidente", Milos recogía sus pertenencias en el salón de clases. Él y Yannick salieron al pasillo, y allí, como cada día, vieron a Trunks en su ridículo rincón, aguardando a que la muchacha desconocida pasara por delante de él. Yannick rodó los ojos y los dos amigos se dirigieron a la salida, donde aguardaron a que Trunks apareciera unos minutos después, a la carrera, como cada día.

— ¡Eh, Trunks! — Exclamó Milos, una vez el peli-lila les dio caza. — Yannick y yo habíamos pensado en ir a una cafetería que tiene muy buena fama en el centro. Dicen que hacen unos combinados deliciosos, ¿te apuntas? — Yannick miró a Milos y luego a Trunks.

— Podría estar bien… — Comentó el semisaiyajin, oteando disimuladamente por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, en búsqueda de la muchacha castaña.

— ¡Perfecto! — Exclamó Yannick, palmeando con fuerza el hombro de Trunks. Era algo que le divertía. Por más fuerte que le diera, el muchacho ni se inmutaba. — Trunks, cada dia tienes la espalda más dura. Tienes que decirme la rutina que haces en el gimnasio, creo que necesito ponerme un poco en forma.

— ¿Un poco? — Dijo Trunks, sonriendo de medio lado.

— Yo no soy como tú. — Se defendió Yannick. — La genética no es amiga mía… — Trunks soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ah! Por cierto, necesito unos apuntes de Robótica, ¿me los puedes prestar?

— Pues claro. — Contestó Trunks, y abrió su portafolio para rebuscar entre los desordenados papeles.

Milos y Yannick se miraron, alarmados, y Yannick se apresuró a especificar.

— En concreto, necesito los ejercicios de transductores rotatorios…

Trunks frunció el ceño y miró a Yannick.

— Pero eso lo dimos hace un mes… Lo siento, pero no los llevo encima. — Se disculpó Trunks.

— Y, ¿serías tan amable de traerlos a la cafetería? Antes decías que necesitabas pasar por casa… — Rogó Yannick. Trunks cerró la carpeta y le miró, pensativo.

— Bueno, sí. Antes de que planeáramos ir al centro…

— Ah! Pero los necesito con urgencia… — Le interrumpió Yannick. — Iba a estudiarlos este fin de semana…

Trunks levantó las cejas. ¿Yannick estudiando con tanta antelación? Eso sí que era una novedad.

El semisaiyajin le observó inquisitivamente. Yannick le miraba como un cordero degollado, y ante aquella mirada no podía decir que no.

— Está bien. — Dijo finalmente. Yannick sonrió, feliz y triunfante. — Los iré a buscar a casa y los llevaré a la cafetería.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Trunks! ¡Eres un amigo de p… madre! — Y Trunks recibió otra fuerte palmada en el otro omoplato.

— Si me sigues dando te las voy a tener que devolver… — Le avisó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Disculpa, amigo! — Dijo Yannick, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Milos garabateó unas líneas en un pedazo de papel y se lo tendió al pelilila.

— Aquí tienes la dirección de la cafetería. Llámame si te pierdes.

...

…

…

Tras recoger los apuntes en su casa y, de paso, cambiarse de ropa, Trunks se acercó volando hasta la cafetería. Aterrizó en la azotea de un edificio alto, y descendió por la escalera. Debía extremar las precauciones al desplazarse así, para no ser visto. Pero valía la pena, llegaba más deprisa que en auto o en moto.

Empujó el portal del edificio y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Miró una última vez el papel para verificar el número, y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta que llegó frente a una cafetería decorada de forma moderna. Por la noche era un bar de cócteles.

Trunks cruzó la calle y miró hacia el interior. Había ocupadas una cuarta parte de las mesas pero en ninguna estaban sus dos amigos. No había ni rastro de Milos y Yannick.

Con un suspiro, sacó el teléfono y les escribió un mensaje de texto.

" _Estoy en la puerta. ¿Dónde estáis?"_

Bloqueó el teclado y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora.

Yannick no destacaba por su puntualidad pero Milos sí que solía ser cumplidor. No ver a ninguno de los dos le extrañó.

Su teléfono sonó al recibir la respuesta de Milos. Trunks sacó el teléfono y miró la pantalla.

" _Estamos de camino. He tenido que pasar a buscar a Yannick. Pilla mesa."_

Eso ya entraba dentro de la normalidad.

Volvió a guardar el teléfono y empujó la puerta del café.

Todos los clientes eran estudiantes de secundaria, que se giraron automáticamente al oír la puerta abrirse.

Como de costumbre, su presencia no pasó desapercibida. Recibió la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de las chicas.

Trunks odiaba que le pasara eso. Se apresuró a sentarse en una mesa grande y alejada de los demás. Una vez acomodado, se quitó la cazadora y sacó de nuevo el teléfono.

" _Estoy dentro."_

Escribió.

Pasaron varios minutos y no recibió respuesta.

— ¿Qué tomarás? — preguntó una voz femenina junto a él. — Como sugerencia, hoy tenemos pastel de frambuesa. Está recién hecho y quedan pocas porciones.

— Estoy esperando a unos amigos. Prefiero pedir cuando ellos lleguen. — Dijo Trunks, distraído con el teléfono.

— Como desees. — Respondió ella, amablemente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la barra. Entonces, Trunks vio de reojo un atisbo de cabello oscuro y lacio y dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha que se alejaba, recogiendo por el camino algunos vasos vacíos.

No podía ser.

Se quedó boquiabierto y notó, instantáneamente, un calor insoportable en sus orejas, a la vez que un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. No le costó nada atar cabos, de modo que tomó el teléfono y escribió con la velocidad del rayo.

" _Os voy a matar"_

Como una respuesta recibió un corazoncito y una palabra.

" _Espabila"._

¿Que espabilara? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Cómo iba a espabilar? Era mediocre socialmente hablando...

Se forzó a mirarla. Detrás de la barra, la chica preparaba café mientras tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio. Su gesto fue de concentración al añadir hielo en una coctelera y servir en ella el café, con sumo cuidado.

¡Oh, por Kami! Era guapísima.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello lila. Con la respuesta que Trunks le había dado, ella no iba a volver hasta que sus amigos aparecieran. ¿Cómo darle conversación ahora? ¿Se acercaba él a la barra y le decía algo así como: "mis amigos me han dejado plantado, y me gustaría conocer tu nombre"?... Eso era inmensamente ridículo.

No era que ligar se le diera mal… Es que simplemente NO SE LE DABA.

La muchacha alzó la vista de la copa que estaba preparando y exploró la cafetería, atenta, cerciorándose de que nadie la reclamaba. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre Trunks, y él bajó la vista hacia el teléfono, disimulando. No sabía que la oscuridad de unos ojos pudiera engullirle de aquel modo…

Pero no tardó en armarse de valor y el azul se alzó de nuevo, buscándola, inevitablemente hambriento. Y entonces la vio acercarse a él, llevando una bandeja con una única copa en ella.

La muchacha le sonrió y él tragó fuerte.

Antes de que la chica llegara junto a su mesa, recordó lo que su madre solía decirle antes de que saliera con sus amigos: " _Cuando estás en tensión pones la misma expresión que tu padre. Relaja la mirada, Trunks, si no lo haces, espantarás a todos_."

No, no no. Su madre tenía razón. La mirada de Vegeta la espantaría. Se forzó a levantar las cejas y la enfrentó justo cuando ella posaba la copa delante de él. La joven rió al verle.

— ¡Parece que has visto algo aterrador! — Dijo, divertida. — "Perfecto", pensó él, irónicamente. — Parece que tus amigos te han dejado solo… — Comentó ella. Trunks miró su reloj, extrañado. Había pasado … ¡¿Una hora?!

— Eso parece... — Logró articular, finalmente. Los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha chispeaban en una sonrisa. — ¿Y esto? — Preguntó, nervioso, forzando su atención sobre la copa que tenía enfrente y que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

— Invita la casa. — Respondió ella. Él la miró, extrañado. — Estudias en la Universidad ¿Verdad? Aeronáutica, si no me equivoco… — Él se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? — Te veo cada día cuando salgo de clase. — Explicó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

¿Cómo?

¿Ella le veía a él? Pero si se escondía tras el armario del material…

— Siempre tienes una cara como de enfado… — prosiguió ella. Él alzó más las cejas, esta vez sin forzar el gesto.

— ¿De enfado? — Preguntó, curioso.

— Sip. — Afirmó ella, con energía. — Igual que hace un momento. Por eso te he preparado esto, para que te alegres un poco. Es Café Balssack.

— Muchas gracias. — Respondió él. Y se apresuró a probarlo. ¡Ella le había preparado aquello que olía como la bebida de Kamisama! Sorbió por la pajita y un calor abrasador bajó por su garganta. — ¿Qué lleva esto? — Preguntó, afónico. Ella rió y se tapó la boca con las manos.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó de forma sincera. — Lleva whisky, ¡creí que lo sabrías! — Trunks negó con la cabeza y resopló. Ella sonrió de forma tierna. — El alcohol se queda abajo si no lo remueves antes de tomarlo. — Le explicó.

— Gracias por el consejo. — Dijo él, apenado. Perfecto, ahora seguro que parecía un tomate... Ella rió de nuevo.

— No estás acostumbrado al licor, ¿verdad? — Preguntó, casi afirmándolo. El negó con la cabeza, simplemente. "Ahora pensará que soy un completo imbécil…" Se lamentó él. Ella se acercó hasta su oído y susurró. —Yo tampoco. Quién lo diría, ¿eh? La camarera de un bar no soporta el alcohol… Pero me gusta como huele… sobretodo este. — Confesó. — Con la piel aún erizada por sentir el aliento de la muchacha acariciándole el oído, Trunks la miró en silencio. Ella sonrió de nuevo, y allí, desde tan cerca, Trunks pudo apreciar que tenía minúsculas pecas sobre la nariz. — Me llamo Siri.

— Trunks. — Masculló él.

— Lo sé. — Confesó ella. Él no fue capaz de responder nada. — Todo el mundo lo sabe en la Universidad… — Explicó.

— Oh… — Dijo simplemente él, comprendiendo. Su fama de Briefs se le había adelantado.

— Debo volver ya al trabajo… — Murmuró ella, al ver un par de cabezas que la buscaban por la cafetería. — Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame… Cualquier cosa.

Ella se alejó tarareando la misma canción y, después de tomar nota a los clientes, se coló tras la barra.

"Cualquier cosa" La mente de Trunks repitió indefinidamente aquellas palabras pronunciadas con esa dulce voz, y maquinó involuntariamente, y a una velocidad poco común, una serie de imágenes que se esforzó por apartar de su cabeza, lo más rápido que pudo. Y su mente volvía a repetir, tentándole, "cualquier cosa...".

Apoyó la frente en sus manos y cerró los ojos. No podía ser, eso no le estaba pasando a él. Ella no se le acababa de insinuar… ¿O si?

Antiguas confesiones de su madre afloraron en su mente, de repente. _"Aún así, por terrorífica que fuera, la mirada de tu padre no fallaba nunca. Me dejaba sin aliento. Me ponía nerviosa, me desconcentraba… Y él lo sabía._ "

¿Y si aquella muchacha acababa de insinuar algo más? Había una forma de comprobarlo.

Trunks compuso en su rostro su acostumbrado gesto de concentración, arrugó el ceño y borró cualquier atisbo de sonrisa de sus labios.

Siri le miró una fracción de segundo entonces, y descubrió el azul gélido de los ojos de Trunks clavados como dos dagas sobre ella. El vaso que estaba secando se le cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos.

Murmuró algo ininteligible y desapareció en la cocina para buscar una escoba.

Trunks sonrió, incrédulo. Acababa de comprobar dos cosas. Una, que los rasgos de su padre eran un arma de doble filo, y la segunda, que ella no era indiferente a su presencia.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono. La pantalla se encendió mostrándole la única palabra que componía el mensaje de Milos. " _Espabila_ "

Y la verdad le golpeó como un mazazo.

— Espabila, Trunks — murmuró para sí. Siri barría los cristales con cuidado y los ojos del saiyajin volvieron a posarse sobre ella.

Quizá planearlo demasiado no era lo correcto, pensar una estrategia no funcionaría.

De hecho había pasado los últimos dos meses contemplándola 60 segundos diarios, con una única estrategia elaborada y bien calculada: la forma perfecta de hacerse invisible en la sombra de aquel armario.

Y ahora, en una hora metido en una encerrona maquinada por sus mejores amigos, Trunks sabía dónde trabajaba, conocía su nombre, y había sido el destinatario de su gentileza.

Era una señal.

"Espabila… ¡Improvisa!" Se ordenó a sí mismo.

Trunks se levantó de su silla, terminó de un trago el combinado, y caminó hasta la barra con el calor del alcohol aún abrasándole la garganta. Tomó asiento en un taburete alto y esperó.

Cuando ella emergió de la cocina, le encontró allí, mirándole con aire despistado y un sonrojo más que notable en las mejillas. Si era producto del Café Balssack o no, no podía decirlo. Ella misma se quedó parada.

Trunks sonrió tímidamente. No podía evitar pensar que caminaba en terreno pantanoso. Muy pantanoso. Y completamente desconocido.

Ella se acercó a la barra, colocándose unos mechones tras las orejas, y siguió secando vasos y tazas, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en los labios.

Y, ¿ahora qué? Parecía que ella esperaba que fuera él quien rompiera el hielo. ¡Oh! Pero él no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decirle… ¿Qué era lo que ella le había ofrecido?

— ¿Cualquier cosa? — Murmuró él para sí, pero en un tono demasiado alto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica, que alzó los ojos de su labor y le miró, sorprendida. Trunks no podía creerse lo que su boca acababa de decir. Pero ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza. ¿Estaba ruborizada? "Improvisa, improvisa…" Canturreaba una voz en la cabeza del semisaiyajin. Y echó una mirada rápida al mostrador. — ¿Qué tal si me das un pedazo de pastel de frambuesa? — Sugirió él.

Siri levantó la vista. Azul y chocolate se mezclaron. Una descarga eléctrica cruzó el aire. Aquello, que había comenzado como un tanteo, estaba dando paso a un juego, desconocido para Trunks, pero adictivo. Siri levantó una ceja.

— He reservado el último trozo para ti. — Le dijo, con voz tímida. Recurrió a la paleta para servir el último pedazo de pastel en un plato y lo puso delante de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, y entonces, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió.

Entraron dos sujetos. Siri ni siquiera les paró atención. Carraspeó y les preguntó qué deseaban tomar, con los ojos aún atrapados en el azul zafiro que tenía delante.

Los hombres no contestaron. Miraban al exterior, nerviosos. Trunks miró el reflejo de los dos hombres en el vidrio tras la cafetera de expresso. ¿Dónde había visto esas caras?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, uno de ellos apuntó de repente a Siri con una escopeta y el otro comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Obedeced y nadie saldrá herido! — dijo, empuñando una pistola.

Siri, aterrada, permanecía estática en su lugar, sin ser capaz de moverse. El que le apuntaba se dirigió a ella, entonces.

— Eh, zorra. Saca todo el dinero que tengas en la caja y ponlo encima del mostrador. ¡Rápido! — Trunks se puso en tensión al oír la forma en que se dirigieron a ella. Y entonces, notó el cañón de la escopeta golpeándole en la espalda. — Tú, nenita, muévete de aquí o te vuelo la cabeza de un tiro.

Trunks cambió su expresión por otra completamente amenazadora. No se giró, ni siquiera les hizo caso. Continuó tomando pequeños bocados de pastel.

— ¡¿Estás sordo, imbécil?! — Le gritó el de la pistola. Siri le miró, aterrorizada.

Trunks se levantó despacio del taburete, aún degustando la deliciosa mermelada de frambuesa. Se giró y les miró, sereno. Pasó la vista de uno a otro y se cruzó de brazos.

El de la pistola disparó al techo para espantarle. Siri dio un grito y se tapó los oídos, asustada. Pero Trunks ni siquiera pestañeó, siguió observándolos y poniéndoles cada vez más nerviosos.

Les había reconocido, eran los ladrones que llevaban dos semanas sembrando el terror en pequeños negocios. Llegaban, atracaban y se iban. Ya había tres víctimas en el hospital, ingresadas por heridas de bala. Trunks acababa de comprobar que no les costaba apretar el gatillo para nada.

El que portaba la escopeta realizó otro movimiento intimidatorio. Apuntó a la cabeza de Siri, que se quedó aterrorizada e inmóvil, ahogando un grito.

Había llegado demasiado lejos.

— Si en diez segundos no sueltas el arma, te romperé el brazo, y a tí, las dos piernas. — Les amenazó Trunks, en un tono tranquilo pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su seriedad. — Uno… dos… tres…

Trunks comenzó a contar, y los dos atracadores sonrieron, pensando que se hallaban ante el mayor idiota de la Capital del Oeste.

— Siete… ocho…

Entonces, el que apuntaba a Siri, quitó el seguro de la escopeta, dispuesto a disparar.

Y Trunks no llegó al diez.

Se abalanzó sobre ellos a velocidad vertiginosa. En meros segundos le arrancó el arma al que amenazaba con disparar a Siri, y esta se disparó hacia la pared llena de botellas antes de caer al suelo. Trunks le dobló el brazo con brutalidad en un ángulo imposible. Siri dio un respingo al oír el tremendo "clack" del hueso partiéndose. El otro recibió una brutal patada en las piernas y se quedó en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

Todo terminó en menos de medio minuto, y Trunks escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Siri, tras él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó con suavidad, realmente preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Seguro? — Preguntó en un susurro, acercándose. Ella le contempló.

Trunks acaba de mostrarle a Siri su verdadero Yo, aquel que siempre estuvo latente, en su interior. El Trunks que no dejaba de preocuparse por los demás. La otra parte del Trunks de la facultad que acababa de tantear el terreno del flirteo. En definitiva, su parte más genuina, una parte que no tenía nada que ver con su madre y aún menos con su padre.

Cosecha propia. Bondad en estado puro.

Ella le sonrió de forma cálida.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — Preguntó, asombrada.

Trunks miró hacia donde la mano de Siri apuntaba y vio que el cañón de la escopeta estaba doblado claramente hacia arriba. Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué podía decirle? " _Soy el hijo híbrido de un extraterrestre y una terrícola, por favor no te vayas corriendo_ ". No. Su capacidad de improvisar no llegaba tan lejos, la miró enigmáticamente y sonrió, apartando la mirada enseguida y guardando silencio.

Las sirenas de los coches de policía comenzaron a oírse, estridentes. Seguramente habían recibido la llamada de alguien, alertado por el disparo. Trunks miró a los maleantes, hechos un guiñapo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Por experiencia propia sabía lo que dolía eso.

Pero no sentía pena. Podía haberles matado perfectamente, y de hecho tuvo que apartar la idea de su cabeza con esfuerzo cuando el de la escopeta apuntó a la cabeza de Siri.

Levantó la vista y observó a los clientes del bar. Allí permanecían, aún en shock. Y se vio obligado a aclarar lo evidente.

— No harán más daño, no teman. Ya ha pasado todo. — Dijo con convencimiento.

La mayoría le miraba como un bicho raro, como si él mismo fuera un potencial peligro. No podía tenérselo en cuenta.

ERA un bicho raro.

Varios policías irrumpieron, armados, en la cafetería. Trunks se alejó de la barra y levantó los brazos. Conocía el procedimiento, debían comprobar que no llevara armas y tomarle declaración.

Y todo sucedió entonces muy deprisa. Siri se vio rodeada de agentes que enseguida comenzaron a hacerle preguntas y le pidieron que les acompañara, junto a más testigos, para formalizar una denuncia en comisaría. Trunks terminó de dar su versión y miró a Siri una vez más antes de abandonar la cafetería. Ella le sonrió y él pudo leer un "Gracias" en sus labios, antes de marcharse.

…

El lunes siguiente no se hablaba de otra cosa en la facultad. Por fortuna, el nombre del salvador no había trascendido a los medios, por petición expresa de Bulma, cuya influencia era extrema. De modo que su intimidad se mantuvo ilesa.

Pero a su alrededor los comentarios fluían, y desvariaban, del mismo modo que lo hacían los rumores acerca del destructor de los androides.

Trunks escuchaba a Milos y a Yannick con el rostro desprovisto de expresión, mientras ellos decían que había tenido mucha suerte de no hallarse ya en el bar, y por otro lado le recriminaban su falta de "huevos" para declararse a la chica que le gustaba.

Resopló y justo entonces le salvó la campana. Trunks guardó sin cuidado lo poco que llevaba aquel día: un par de hojas y un bolígrafo.

— ¿Vas a mirarla pasar de nuevo? — Le provocó Yannick. El semisaiyajin no le contestó.

Trunks suspiró y abandonó el aula. Se colocó como siempre medio oculto en la sombra de aquel armario.

El pasillo se vio inundado de estudiantes, como cada día. El bullicio era ensordecedor, y Milos y Yannick le miraron con aire derrotado, negando con la cabeza, en un gesto que claramente le decía "dile algo".

Y la puerta del salón de clases de los estudiantes de Filología se abrió, dejando salir a más muchachos aún que se unieron a la marea de gente. Y, entre ellos, Siri destacó a sus ojos, como siempre.

La belleza morena avanzaba con dificultad por el pasillo abarrotado. Aquel día estaba más lleno que de costumbre. Su andar era más lento y Siri cuchicheaba con una amiga sin cesar, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios.

Y al acercarse al armario de material, Siri le miró directamente.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Trunks le devolvió la mirada, inmóvil, en su lugar.

Entonces la vio caminar hacia él, separándose de su amiga y moviéndose entre la marea de gente con agilidad.

El semisaiyajin frunció el ceño.

No podía creerlo, y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo. La rutina se rompía ante sus ojos, y también ante los de Milos y Yannick que observaban incrédulos lo que ocurría.

Siri llegó frente a él, y le miró, visiblemente nerviosa. Su sonrisa iluminando su rostro, los ojos de color chocolate incapaces de enfrentar el hielo de los de él. Y él comprendió: el juego no había terminado aún.

Siri se vio empujada por un grupo de estudiantes que abandonaban el pasillo con más energía de la adecuada y se vio enterrada, junto a Trunks, en el rincón, ocultos ambos en la sombra del armario del material.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa, y él la miró, nervioso.

Se tragó fuertemente su vergüenza, se inclinó hacia ella y susurró.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

Siri sintió el cosquilleo en su oreja y cerró los ojos.

— Ya tomaste tu pastel. — Contestó, avergonzada. Abrió los ojos y se encontró los de él a menos de un palmo, mirándola de forma enigmática, el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria.

— Entonces me toca a mi. — Volvió a susurrar, Trunks. Y tras decir esas palabras se sonrojó, tal y como acostumbraba. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a no retirar la mirada, pese a que su cabeza se inclinaba irremediablemente hacia el suelo. El gesto era adorable y Siri rió, nerviosa. Él la miró, dudando acerca de qué debía hacer a continuación. _"¡Improvisa!"_ Chilló de nuevo la voz en su cabeza, y su mano se movió sola, sin pensar. Los dedos de Trunks colocaron un mechón de la muchacha detrás de su oreja, y susurró por tercera vez. — Pídeme cualquier cosa… lo que sea.

 **FIN**

 _Para mi querida Schala. Por ser inspiración, fuerza y encender de nuevo mi chispa para volver a escribir_.


End file.
